In a teleconference system, discrete locations are interconnected via a communication network to hold a conference between the locations. In such a teleconference system, teleconference apparatuses installed at the locations are interconnected to hold the conference between the locations.
A related technique is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2007-288487, 2004-336289, and 2008-090383, and Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2007-513537.